


you ain't broken (you're just bent like me)

by ghostrunner



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Jossed, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>raw, possessive, sly, bold, physical, touch, strength, conduit, sensation, pain, force, middle, press, jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	you ain't broken (you're just bent like me)

\--

It would be nice to say that it started innocently enough. 

It didn't.

Nothing that involved Duke Crocker could ever be innocent.

 

\--

He can feel Audrey, but only skin to skin. With a little concentration on everyone's part he can feel other people, if Audrey touches both of them at the same time. 

They discover this in the middle of a fist fight. 

\--

That fight over who fucking even knows what, Nathan will take any excuse to punch Duke in the face, turns into Nathan pressing Duke into the wall, Audrey digging her short, clipped fingernails into their arms. Duke making empty breathless threats about police harassment with his hands on Nathan's belt buckle. Bruising force and teeth, kissing like this was still a fight. 

Nathan doesn't care about anything Duke says most of the time, but particularly not now. Duke under his hands is all clean, cool muscle and biting force. Audrey watches them kiss like the world could burn behind her for all she cares. 

Duke drags Nathan's shirt over his head and there's a strange stuttering break in the sensory loop where Audrey has to move her hands. A second adrift, lost in an empty sea, the plunge back into nothingness is brutal, worse than the decades he's endured without touch. 

He understands then, what this will cost him. These little tastes of the thing he wants so badly. 

But Audrey gets her hands back on him and he's crushed into Duke's bare chest and the first slide of skin on skin nearly takes him out. His mind goes red, and then white. He's probably making some devastatingly embarrassing noises and he couldn't care less. 

Duke slides his thumbs into the hollows of Nathan's hip bones and bites his lower lip hard enough that Nathan tastes blood. Audrey gasps, rocks up on her toes, pressing close to kiss the line of his jaw. 

She turns her head to kiss Duke, his mouth wet with Nathan's blood. Nathan is briefly, bitterly jealous. Not of Duke, or of Audrey, but of the touch. He wants them to touch him. He never wants them to stop. 

He must make some sound of protest because they break apart and look at him. Audrey, hilariously, looks apologetic. Duke laughs. 

"Someone's greedy," he says. He's taller than Nathan and when he tips down suddenly the next kiss is hard, clicking their teeth together. Nathan's already abused lip stings and he can fucking feel it. It doesn't hurt exactly. Or, it does, but his brain can't interpret the pain as bad. Or maybe it can and he just doesn't care. 

Duke bites again and then uses his grip on Nathan's hips to shove him back a little. "Audrey," he says, "put your hand in my hair." 

She blinks at him but does it, and Nathan takes the opportunity to kiss her. It feels like a sunburst. She tastes like his blood and Duke's skin and the coffee that was all she had for breakfast this morning.

Duke chuckles and Audrey looks up him, her hand still knotted in his hair. "Fantastic," he says. And he drops to his knees. 

Nathan nearly swallows his tongue. 

Audrey sucks in a sharp breath. 

Duke looks up at them and fucking winks.

Then he takes Nathan so far down he can feel himself hit the back of Duke's throat. He manages a short, strangled, "Holy..." and Duke hums. In agreement, probably. 

Audrey is panting against his shoulder, her eyes dark and wide and fixed on Duke. Nathan doesn't even care. Duke is unsurprisingly good at this. Duke is good at most illicit things. 

It has been a very, very long time, and it is over very quickly. 

It feels like Duke's skin under his fingers. It feels like Audrey's lips against his throat. It feels like electrocution. It feels like dying. 

It feels. 

\--

Nathan comes back to himself in pieces. It may as well have been eons, but from the way Duke is still kneeling and Audrey is still clinging to both of them, it's only been a few seconds. 

Duke is smirking at him, but Nathan can't find it in him to care. He'd let Duke get away with anything, right now. 

There's a twinge from the cop in him and he mentally amends that to 'almost anything'. 

"Duke," he starts, unsure of where that sentence is going. 

Duke cuts him off with a laugh. He straightens to his feet, kissing Audrey, brief and wet, on the way up. 

"Oh, Detective Wuornos," he says, his grin full of teeth that Nathan is now intimately acquainted with, "We are so far from being done here."

\--


End file.
